


Collars and Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Almost smut, Collars, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Oops I'm gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurareallylikes Carmilla’s collar.Especiallywhen they're desperately making out.





	Collars and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this one came from. Like, I don’t even know when this is supposed to be set in the timeline. Fuck, it’s like 4AM almost. Look, this is what happens when one binge-watches Kate McKinnon videos and a Hollstein kiss montage late at night (you all know the one). Oops I’m too gay. Written to various NSP Under the Covers Vol. II songs, what a magical voice. Is it obvious I need sleep yet?

Carmilla pressed Laura into the bed, looming over her and claiming her lips with a light moan. One stabilising hand gripped the sheets whilst the other roamed up and down Laura’s side, making her squirm and gasp for breath underneath her.

Laura’s hands stroked down Carmilla’s back, trailing along to toy with the hem of her black shirt. With a stuttered, guttural purr, the vampire swiftly removed her shirt as the girl beneath shivered. Laura’s intense glare was fastened deep onto that of the girl above, eyes smirking with sparks of fire and desire.

“Carm…” 

Said woman was now sucking tiny spots on her girlfriend’s neck, tracing wet circles with her tongue as she unbuttoned her blue plaid shirt to reveal more intoxicating skin that she just _had to touch_. 

“Love you, Cupcake.”

“Mmhh. I need you, please Carm…”

A cheeky smile snuck onto Carmilla’s face as she brought their foreheads together, noses touching playfully. “Hn, what was that Creampuff?”

“Y-you know I love you already, so just-“ Their lips were _so close_ , breath teasing and tingling; Carmilla took considerable enjoyment in watching just how flustered she could make Laura, seeing how much she could take before they both fell apart. 

Laura’s mouth fell open pleadingly with another gasp, reaching up to run her fingers through Carmilla’s flowing, raven hair. Carmilla let out a soft, relaxed laugh in amusement as she swooped in to claim what was so generously being offered. She wrapped around Laura’s bottom lip and gave a light suck with just the right amount of pressure, hand coming up to cradle her face. 

Carmilla wasn’t sure when Laura had unclasped her bra, but she could feel the cups slowly slipping off her skin. Laura finished the job, tugging Carmilla’s bra down to reveal her full, rounded breasts. She cupped them and kneaded them, running her thumbs along the stiffening buds.

Carmilla let out a long moan as Laura’s fingers traced up her neck to her collar. She sat up slightly, legs straddling either side of Laura, reaching up quickly to unclip the black and silver accessory-

“Wait…”

Carmilla stared back down into Laura’s gaze, brows furrowing with care and concern. Laura bit her lip with a smile and clasped her girlfriend’s hand, dispelling any worry that Carmilla had. Her free fingers traced the lining of Carmilla’s collar, cool metal studs electrifying her fingertips. Carmilla felt her arousal surge as Laura’s lidded eyes darted across her features to lock onto her own, slipping one of Carmilla’s fingers into her mouth to suck on whilst she pulled firmly at the neckpiece. 

Laura let out a strangled whimper. Something in Carmilla’s brain clicked. 

_Oh._

“Keep it on.”

“Oh, _Cupcake…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> my cat has been trying to find a bug for like 4 hours now.  
> g'night everyone, i'm outta here bye.


End file.
